plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transfiguration
225px |strength = 2 |health = 7 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = Whenever a Plant becomes hurt, transform it into a random Plant. |flavor text = "By Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, if you look at a Plant too closely, you actually change what that Plant is..."}} Transfiguration is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /7 . It does not have any traits, and its ability transforms a plant into a random plant when a plant gets hurt while surviving, including itself. Origin Its description references its ability of being able to transform plants. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Leafy Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Whenever a Plant becomes hurt, transform it into a random Plant. *'Set:' Event Card description "By Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, if you look at a Plant too closely, you actually change what that Plant is..." Strategies With Transfiguration undoubtedly may be really powerful as it has no restrictions of what random plant it can transform into, unlike Seedling. Keep in mind that if a plant dies while it gets hurt, Transfiguration's ability will not activate. Therefore, try not to play 1 plants like s as it will not be affected by its ability. In this case, try to play plants with high health like s or Invasive Species as if it gets hurt while it survives, it will transform into a random plant. The transformed plant can range from as weak as Bellflower to average as Smoosh-Shroom to as powerful as Cornucopia. Remember that even if the plant is transformed due to Transfiguration ability, could be transformed again if it gets hurt again. Once the plant transforms into something weak that has 1 , that plant won't be able to transform unless health boost is used. Spudow can use this plant greatly as he has access to health boosts, which can allow more plants to transform into random plants. Galacta-Cactus can work well with swarms of plants as if it gets destroyed, all plants will transform into random plants. But remember like mentioned to stay away from 1 plants as it won't transform. His ability can also activate itself when it gets hurt which can turn into a random plant, but you will lose down the transformation abilities unless you have another Transfiguration. If you use two of more Transfigurations, any plant that gets hurt will transform multiple times and anytime a plant is transformed into a plant with "When Played" abilities will activate and then transform. This can allow you to do some insane and crazy abilities. But try to protect this well. If the Transfiguration happens to get hurt, it'll turn itself into a random plant, possibly making it so you can't make any combos with it. Against This plant can become dangerous as any plant, including itself that gets hurt will transform into a random plant. This can be annoying since Transfiguration has high health. Therefore, you want to destroy plants within 1 hit. Using Rolling Stone or Weed Spray can help destroy Transfiguration itself while any damage like Final Mission dealt with other plants can work, but only if it can destroy a plant. Avoid using Fireworks Zombie, Gas Giant, or Barrel of Deadbeards against this plant as it will damage all plants, therefore each plant it gets hurt will transform into a random plant. But you do not have to worry when it comes to 1 plants as they will die right away when they get hurt. Gallery TransfigurationStats.png|Transfiguration's statistics TransfigurationGrayedOutCard.png|Transfiguration's grayed out card Trans-fig-uration cardface.png|Transfiguration's card image Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Fruit cards